warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 78
Devstream #78 aired on August 5th, 2016, @ 2pm EDT Devstream 78 was chock full of news and reveals about the upcoming Update(s), so we figured we’d give you the rundown while it’s still hot off the presses. If you missed today’s livestream, you can catch it here, but if you don’t have the time to spare, be sure to read our overview down below:Official Devstream 78 Overview Updated Schedule Originally, the giant that is Update 19 was planned to be released in 3 Parts. However, we have pulled a Hollywood and decided to split the final release in two – that’s right, it’s now a 4-Part Update. This change has come from our desire to not rush the content we ship out, which we learned a good lesson in with the release of Specters of the Rail. More details about this decision can be found in our Dev Workshop here. What this means is that a third update will be released this month, including Titania and her quest. More information about The War Within’s timeline is to come. Lunaro It’s been almost two months since Lunaro's release and we've got some announcements to make regarding new content and changes coming to the gamemode. First and foremost, the Pass function will be moved to its own dedicated button that players customize through their keybinding settings! A new map was shown off during the stream as well, featuring a sideways net and some familiar faces in the audience! Dev78-lunaro.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/RipeComplicatedDiamondbackrattlesnake For non-PVP players, they will still have a chance to test their Lunaro skills in missions with the new Arcata Melee Weapon. Shoulder checking and Lunaro recalling will still be possible, but instead of aiming for the goal, you’ll be aiming at your enemies’ skulls! Tweaks are still being made (including weapon stats – don’t worry!) to ensure its deadliness in the face of your foes, but players can look forward to this fun new addition in the future! Dev78-arcata.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/ReasonableOrnateGiantschnauzer Titania With the news that this upcoming update’s biggest feature is Titania, the smaller Devstream Crew went more in-depth about her abilities and aesthetics, including her new Alt Helmet and Animation Sets! As the focal point of the upcoming release, she will be accompanied by her own quest, which will be linked to the Syndicates and will offer new Auras as reward to players who attempt it. Here is her Alt Helmet with her Agile Animation Set equipped. Dev78-anim.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/GoldenUnsungJunebug Here is her Noble Animation Set. These can be equipped on all Warframes, of course, with varying levels of hilarity as the result. Dev78-helm.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/CriminalAdventurousCougar In addition to the Fashion Frame features, more details about her passive and abilities were released as well! Titania’s Passive will buff her bullet jump distance by 25% and will leave behind a ‘jump pad’ of sorts that will boost ally bullet jumps as well. When it comes to power names, please note that they are all still Placeholder. We have more creative minds than this, we swear. The first ability for the Fairy Frame is Dust, a crowd-control power that releases an AOE which ragdolls enemies and causes them to float. Dev78-tdust.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/PlainMindlessBasenji Soul Swipe is Titania’s second ability, which casts in a cone in front of her. All enemies caught within this cast have a buff stolen from them, which is specific to their enemy type. This function might be tweaked slightly due to the large number of enemies and buffs available (35!), to simplify a player’s ability in selecting what foes to target. Dev78-tswipe.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/SizzlingWebbedCowbird Titania’s third is currently named Lamplighter, inspired by the way moths are drawn to flame. On cast, one enemy floats and emits light, which attracts the attention of nearby foes. The Lit enemy is invincible, but surrounded by razor butterflies who will slice open any foolish (or brainwashed) enough to cross their path. Dev78-tlight.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/FatMilkyChinchilla The final ability is (temporarily) named Shrink, which does exactly what you’d think: upon activation, Titania shrinks down and flies through the map using her built-in Archwing. A specialized pair of pistols and a sword (which scale with Primary and Melee Mods) will allow her to hack and slash her way into foes, while being 50% harder to hit. Being so small, her razor butterflies detach and form an offensive swarm around her to help her further dominate the battlefield! All other abilities can be used while Shrink is active, making Titania a tiny terror not to be contested with! Dev78-tshrink.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/DevotedOptimalBluetonguelizard Nekros Changes In Devstream 77, we highlighted some changes to Nekros’ Desecrate that unfortunately have not yet made it into the game for the sake of balance. However, necromancer Tenno can rejoice, as an update on Nekros’ abilities is here! Desecrate will still remain a toggle, with energy (or health if you ) consumed for each corpse Desecrated. The bigger the cluster of corpses, the faster the Desecrating occurs! Changes to Shadows of the Dead were announced as well, in the wake of performance issues for Consoles and lower-end PCs due to extreme numbers of AI on the screen. Duration Mods will no longer affect this ability, and the number of Shadows spawned has been decreased. To make up for these changes, the selection of what Shadows appear has been refined (picking the ‘best’ enemies from your kill history, instead of the most recent ones) and their survivability and strength have been increased as well. Recasting the ability with Shadows alive will heal them, resulting in a shorter animation if you do not spawn any more (i.e. you are at your Shadow cap). However, if you have existing shadows but spawn additional ones, the full casting animation will still play. Melee Syndicate Weapons Syndicate Melee weapons are finally coming! *Perrin Sequence Lecta *Red Veil Dark Dagger *New Loka Magistar *Arbiters of Hexis Boltace *Steel Meridian Sydon *Cephalon Suda Heliocor Dev78-syndicate.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/JealousHonestImpala Augments Due to a technical error (printer appears to have run out of ink), we were unable to disclose the upcoming Augments during the stream. As a treat for all our overview readers, we’ve decided to list them here anyway! The following Augments will be released in two groups, on either the 17th or the 31st of August: *Nyx - Absorb: Forms a smaller bubble that moves with Nyx. *Nezha - Warding Halo: Can be cast on targeted ally. *Atlas - Landslide: When Atlas performs landslide he leaves an active line in his path that will petrify enemies if they walk over it. *Inaros - Sandstorm: Inaros Sandstorm inherits melee elemental mods to apply procs on enemies that come in contact with the storm. *Valkyr - Hysteria: Alt fire teleports to targeted enemy. *Ember - Accelerant: Increase casting speed for all members in range by % Better UI Due to popular demand, we’ve added symbols to your arsenal that indicate whether you have mastered an item and how many times you’ve Forma’d it. Dev78-ui.png Grineer Fortress Tileset This Devstream also featured a better look at the Grineer Fortress Tileset, which will be used for the War Within Quest. These maps will be the start of Colourblind-friendly doors (which we previewed in a past Devstream) and features additional defenses and heavier security for the Tenno to fight against. We’ve included a few gifs below, but be sure to watch Reb play through it here as they don’t quite do it justice. Dev78-fortress.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/ImpracticalImpressionableBuffalo Glyphs Glyphs were revealed briefly in the past Devstream, but this week we took the time to talk a little more in-depth about the upcoming features of this new system. All existing profile icons will be made a higher resolution, and new amazing art from all over the Digital Extremes team have been added for your enjoyment – including art from Warframe Streamers and YouTubers! Dev78-icon.png The Glyph you place on maps (using a Glyph Projector, which you purchase with credits) will be your profile icon, but we’re adding new functionality to enable you to switch between icons while in a mission. TennoGen TennoGen on consoles has officially been announced! Xbox One and PS4 Tenno can look forward to purchasing the following community-made items later this month: *Rota Syandana by Master Noob *Nsaru Syandana by Master Noob *Jattuk Mantle by Master Noob *Mesa Falcon Helmet by Prosetisen *Zephyr Hagoromo Skin by Hitsu San House Keeping *As always, look out for the 24 Hour Gift of the Lotus alert that started right after the stream! *The first week’s results of our August Darvo Deals have been tallied up! You all voted, and Ivara is 55% off in the Market for all platforms. Want to learn more about this month-long event? Click here! *Console build cut off for Specters of the Rail should be today. Our Xbox One and PS4 Tenno should keep an eye on the forums, where Megan and Drew will be keeping you guys updated for when it goes to cert. *Keep an eye out next week for the second episode of the Second Stream Podcast, which we will be recording right after this stream! For full details, check out our pilot episode here. *Arcane Distillers will no longer be needed to remove Arcanes from cosmetics. In the future, you will be able to freely pop them off and on! References ---- Category:Livestreams